Coming Home
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Squall nimmt den gefallenen Hexenritter Seifer wieder am Garden auf unter einer Bedingung. SxS
1. Ankunft in Balamb

**A/N:** Seifer kehrt nach Jahren zurück in den Balamb Garden. Squall hat sich etwas ganz besonderes für ihn einfallen lassen, um sich selbst und die anderen davon überzeugen, dass Seifer sich wirklich geändert hat... ob Seifer von der ihm aufgetragenen Aufgabe begeistert ist, wird sich allerdings noch zeigen müssen ;)

Wird später garantiert Slash. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, Seifer und Squall sind füreinander bestimmt! Bitte reviewt fleißig!

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Ankunft in Balamb**

Rai-Jin beobachtete unter argwöhnisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie sein bester Freund und Weggefährte Seifer Almasy andächtig, um nicht zu sagen feierlich, mit den Fingerspitzen über das kalte Metall seiner Hyperion strich. Eingebettet in dunkelblauen Samt in einer Kiste aus edlem Holz, verziert mit silbernen Ornamenten, lag sie, seine Waffe. Die Klinge war noch immer tödlich scharf, trotz seiner nur federleichten Berührung quollen nun ein paar kleine Blutstropfen aus einem feinen Schnitt in seinem Zeigefinger hervor. Seifer betrachtete fasziniert seine Hand, wie das dunkelrote Blut langsam seinen Finger hinunter rann. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Seifer, du bist nun mal schon seit einer Stunde hier unten und machst mal nichts anderes, als dein Schwert anzusehen", fasste Rai-Jin die Situation zusammen.

"Schon gut", murmelte Seifer. "Nur noch fünf Minuten..."

Der Aufzug wurde gerufen und fuhr gleich darauf mit einem monotonen Surren wieder hinunter in den Hangar. Beide wandten sich um und entdeckten Fu-Jin, die von der Aufzugsplattform trat und die Hände in die Seiten stemmte. "SEIFER."

"Nicht jetzt", seufzte er. "Lasst mich diesen Moment noch ein wenig auskosten..."

Fu-Jin straffte die Schultern und schlug die Hacken zusammen. "ANKUNFT."

"Sind wir schon da?", fragte Rai-Jin überrascht. Die Reisezeit war buchstäblich im Fluge vergangen... Seifer streckte ein letztes Mal die Hand nach seiner Gunblade aus, eine mächtige Waffe aus massivem, blank poliertem Stahl. Doch er berührte sie nicht. Es war zu schmerzhaft... So viele Erinnerungen waren mit der Hyperion verbunden, Erinnerungen, die noch immer in ihm brodelten, wenn er sie nur ansah. Warum er sie mitgenommen hatte? Nostalgie... der Trennungsschmerz war unerträglich schwer für ihn, er hatte sie nicht einfach in dem alten, verfallenen Haus in Winhill zurücklassen können. Nun, da sie sich mit unaufhaltsamer Gewissheit dem Balamb Garden näherten, rückte der schmerzvolle, aber unabwendbare Abschied dennoch immer näher.

Fu-Jin, immer etwas steif, salutierte, bevor sie wieder die Treppe hinaufkletterte, um das Feintuning des Autopiloten ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen. Moderne Technik war ja heutzutage essentiell, auch wenn man bei der Highwind sicher nicht von dem modernsten, was der Flugmarkt heutzutage anzubieten hatte, ausgehen konnte. Rai-Jin hatte das Vehikel zu einem völlig überteuerten Preis von einem ehemaligen Soldaten erstanden, der sich in Winhill zu seinem Ruhestand zurückgezogen hatte, einem älteren Herrn, der ununterbrochen Kette rauchte und fluchte, wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen war. Es hatte Rai-Jin einiges an Geduld gekostet, ihn davon überzeugen, ihm das Flugzeug zu überlassen, seine Schimpftiraden hinzunehmen und sich nicht von seinem Wunsch abbringen zu lassen. Aber wenn jemand dazu in der Lage war, stur sein Hirn aus- und seine Ohren auf Durchzug zu schalten, dann Rai-Jin.

Seifer warf seinem treuen Freund einen traurigen Blick zu. Rai-Jins Mundwinkel zogen sich, halb amüsiert, halb mitleidig, nach oben. Er schlug Seifer in einer wohlwollenden Geste ein wenig zu kräftig auf die Schulter, so dass dieser schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammenkniff. "Wir müssen jetzt mal gehen, Seifer", sagte er gutmütig.

Seifer nickte und hob vorsichtig die Gunblade aus Kasten. Seine einzige Liebe. Das Blut an seinen Fingern würde trocknen, die Wunde sich verschließen, und ebenso würde der Abschiedsschmerz vergehen. Er lächelte, als er hinter Fu-Jin trat und über ihre Schulter hinweg das saftige Grün der Balamb-Wälder erspähte.

* * *

"Schon heute?" Quistis schlenderte durch das geräumige Büro und blieb vor dem schweren Tisch aus verziertem Kirschholz stehen, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und sah Squall erwartungsvoll an. "_Wann_?"

Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "In genau... zehn Minuten, Quistis."

Die blonde Ausbilderin fasste sich an die Stirn. "Ich hatte es ganz vergessen... wie die Zeit vergeht. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als-"

"Das geht uns allen so", unterbrach Squall. Er legte die Akte, in der er gerade noch scheinbar interessiert geblättert hatte, beiseite und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Quistis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Squall, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll... Ich bemühe mich wirklich _sehr_, nicht zu misstrauisch zu sein, ihm nicht Unrecht zu tun, aber..."

"Aber es ist _Seifer_", führte er ihren Gedanken zu Ende. Es klang nicht besonders überzeugend, wie Quistis etwas erstaunt bemerkte. Hätte gerade Squall nicht beste Gründe dafür gehabt, der Rückkehr des einstigen Widersachers befangen und sorgenvoll entgegenzusehen? Statt dessen wirkte er alles andere als angespannt... beinahe vorfreudig? Oder war sie einfach nur mal wieder überarbeitet und bildete sich das nur ein? Es musste so sein... Squall Leonhart würde alles andere als euphorisch reagieren, wenn Seifer auftauchen würde, er konnte nicht...

"Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest?", bat Squall. "Ich muss noch arbeiten. Diese Aufnahmeanträge müssen bis morgen bearbeitet sein." Er wies auf einen hoch aufgetürmten Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch.

"Sehr wohl", antwortete die Ausbilderin. "Wir sehen uns später."

_Das bezweifle ich_, dachte Squall.

* * *

"Auuuuuuuaaaaaaa!" Die zierliche junge Frau biss die Zähne zusammen und hüpfte auf einem Bein, "das tat weeeeeeeh!"

"Entschuldigung, Miss Tilmitt!" Große braune Kinderaugen blickten schuldbewusst zu ihr auf. Selphie warf dem Mädchen einen vermeintlich liebevollen Blick zu. "Kann ja mal passieren", presste sie hervor. Das kleine Mädchen, deren Nunchaku unglücklich auf Selphies Fuß gefallen war, sah sich unsicher zu ihren Schulkameraden um. Wider Erwarten lachte niemand, sämtliche Kinder starrten nur auf ihre Lehrerin, die leise jaulend noch immer ihren merkwürdigen Hüpftanz vollführte.

"Geht schon wieder", versicherte sie dann und drückte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge. Dann kniete sie sich herunter zu dem kleinen Mädchen und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber pass in Zukunft besser auf, ja?"

Die Kleine nickte eifrig und Selphie gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken. "Der Unterricht ist beendet."

* * *

"Nein, das war der zweite Teil. Im zweiten Teil kam der Held Vincent in die Stadt Midgar und verbündete sich mit dieser Rebellengruppe, Avalanche, und zusammen jagten sie das ganze Shinra-Corporation-Hauptquartier – BUMM! – in die Luft!"

Dr. Kadowaki schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe die Bücher auch gelesen, Zell, und es war nicht Vincent, der nach Midgar kam, sondern Cloud. Vincent ist der Vampir, der im Keller in der Villa in Nibelheim schlief, schon vergessen?"

Der Faustkämpfer schlug sich an die Stirn. "Na klaaaaaaaar!"

Die kluge Ärztin lächelte wissend. "Und sie haben das Hauptquartier der Shinra nicht in die Luft gejagt. Der erste Teil handelt von Clouds Ankunft in Midgar und davon, wie sie den einen oder anderen Reaktor lahm legen, aber..."

"Schon gut, schon gut", gab Zell sich geschlagen. "Ich sollte die Reihe wirklich noch mal lesen. Da fällt mir ein, ich wollte nachher sowieso noch in die Bibliothek", er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und ein leichter rosa Schleier legte sich auf seine Wangen, "soll ich Ihnen etwas mitbringen?"

Dr. Kadowaki überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ich hätte gerne einen richtig spannenden, blutrünstigen Horrorthriller." Die Nächte, in denen sie Wache schob, konnten manchmal verdammt eintönig sein.

"Ähm... okay..."

"Und Zell, grüß deine Freundin von mir, ja? Und gib ihr das hier zurück." Sie drückte ihm einige ausgelesene Bücher in die Hand und gab sich Mühe, nicht darauf zu achten, dass Zells Röte sich noch vertieft hatte.

* * *

Irvine ging in die Knie, als der Schlag ihn mit voller Wucht erwischte. Es ging viel zu schnell, so schnell, dass er nicht einmal fluchen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der riesige Dinosaurier zusammenzuckte, als sich ein ganzes Magazin Flammen-Munition in seinen Körper entleerte. Erstaunt wandte er seinen Blick dem Jungen neben sich zu. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er den zarten gelblichen Schimmer wahrnahm, der seinen Schüler umgab. Jento war sein ganzer Stolz.

Der Dino brach tödlich getroffen zusammen, und Jento streckte seinem Ausbilder eine Hand entgegen, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

"Das war sehr gut", murmelte Irvine, ein wenig peinlich berührt, und wischte sich den Schmutz von seiner Hose. "Du solltest aber trotzdem sparsam mit dem Aura-Zauber umgehen, er ist sehr rar und schwer herzustellen..." Nachdenklich rieb er sich den Hinterkopf. Jento grinste nur.

"Mr. Kinneas?"

Irvine drehte sich um zu der Schülerin, Elise, die ihn angesprochen hatte. In den Händen hielt sie seinen Hut, der ihm im Eifer des Gefechts vom Kopf gefallen war.

"Danke", sagte Irvine und setzte sich den Hut wieder auf den Kopf. "Die Trainings-Einheit ist beendet. Gehen wir zurück ins Klassenzimmer zur Nachbesprechung."

Irvine ging voran, hoffend, dass seine Schützlinge nicht bemerkten, wie seine Knie zitterten. Diese Dinos weckten immer noch das kalte Grausen in ihm, mehr als alle anderen Monster, die er in seinem Leben schon erledigt hatte. Nichts war schlimmer als Dinos, da hätte er es noch lieber allein mit drei Morbols aufgenommen... Seine Reptilien-Phobie war das einzige, das ihn als Ausbilder manchmal ziemlich in die Bredouille bringen konnte. Nur gut, dass er so verlässliche Schüler hatte... und so _verschwiegene _obendrein.

* * *

Seine Hände klammerten sich so fest um den Griff seiner Gunblade, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er ging in die Knie und streckte eine Hand aus, tauchte sie in das Wasser, das kristallklar und azurblau in der Sonne glitzerte. Es war eisig kalt, viel zu kalt für einen so warmen Sommertag.

Rai-Jin stand in sicherer Entfernung auf dem Festland. Es war ihm zu riskant, sich zu Fu-Jin und Seifer auf den Bootssteg zu gesellen, nachdem die unberechenbare Fu ihn einst mit einem kräftigen Tritt in die eisigen Fluten befördert hatte. Rai-Jin reckte das Gesicht in die Sonne und schloss die Augen. _Das_ könnte noch ein Weilchen dauern.

Seifer wandte sich zu Fu-Jin und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, den diese nur mit einem abgehackten "VERSTÄNDNIS" quittierte. Er nickte. Dann erhob er sich, die Gunblade lag in seinen Handflächen. "Ich kann das nicht." 

"Seifer, dann tu das mal nicht", rief Rai-Jin, "warum willst du das mal überhaupt tun?"

"Ich _muss_. Ich muss mich von ihr trennen, um endgültig mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Heute ist der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens." Obwohl seine Mundwinkel rigoros nach unten gezogen waren, strahlten seine Augen voller Erwartung.

Rai-Jin drängte sich ein unangenehmer Gedanke auf. Ein Gedanke, der ihm viel zu spät kam... Fu-Jin schien das gleiche zu denken. Ihr rotes Auge war merkwürdig matt. Abschied... mit der Vergangenheit brechen... waren er selbst und Fu-Jin nicht auch Teil seiner unrühmlichen Vergangenheit? Hieße das dann nicht auch, dass er sie verlassen würde, wenn er nun sein neues Leben begann? Es war nur logisch, dass er das tat, oder? Würde er sie verlassen, sie beide, die ohne ihn überhaupt nichts waren?

Seifer holte nochmals tief Luft, um sich selbst zu bekräftigen. Seine Hände bogen sich leicht nach unten, nur ganz leicht, doch nichts passierte. Die Hyperion lag wie festgeklebt in seinen Handflächen. Ein Zeichen? Nein... nein, es musste sein. Die Trennung war unumgänglich. Symbolisch... ja, symbolisch. Er brauchte das, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass die Vergangenheit ruhte und er in die Zukunft blicken konnte.

_PLATSCH._

"Au!" Seifer fuhr herum und schlug sich selbst mit voller Wucht auf den Hinterkopf. Ein verfluchter Beißkäfer hatte ihn erwischt! Und nun stolperte er, gefährlich nahe an den Rand des Steges, das Wasser kam immer näher, und gleich – riss ihn jemand herum und er landete mit dem Hintern schmerzhaft auf den Holzplanken. Fu-Jins Gesicht verriet keine Regung. "AUFPASSEN."

"I-ist sie weg?" Seifer riss sich von ihr los und kroch auf Händen und Knien zum Rand des Bootssteg. Gerade noch sah er sie langsam untergehen, das reflektierende Sonnenlicht immer schwächer werden und schließlich ganz verschwinden.

Fu-Jin umklammerte seinen Arm und hob ihn wieder auf die Beine. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihr dabei behilflich zu sein, starrte nur unverhohlen ins Nichts. "_Sie ist weg_..."


	2. Das Wiedersehen

**A/N:** Hm. Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Geschichte wird ein wenig länger als ursprünglich geplant. Und ich glaube kaum, dass jemand das hier überhaupt liest, außer der lieben Astarothe (ich bau dich in die Story ein droh XD) aber im Prinzip schreibe ich ja für mich und daher wird diese Story so lang, wie ich sie haben will. XDDD 

Ich hab in Kapitel 1 den Disclaimer vergessen, natürlich gehört mir nichts und niemand.

* * *

****

**Kapitel 2 – Das Wiedersehen**

Seifers Schultern hingen so tief hinab, dass sein silbergrauer Mantel über den Boden schleifte. Der einst so stattliche, edle Hexenritter fühlte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend, ihm war buchstäblich zum Heulen zumute... so hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit... nein, so elend hatte er sich tatsächlich noch _nie_ gefühlt. "Warum?", murmelte er unablässlich vor sich hin, während er und seine zwei ungleichen Begleiter durch den Wald stapften, "Warum habe ich das getan?"

"Halt mal den Kopf hoch, Kumpel!", rief Rai-Jin fröhlich und boxte Seifer in einer vermeintlich freundschaftlichen Geste so kräftig in den Rücken, dass der große blonde Mann ins Straucheln geriet, wofür Fu-Jin dem unbeholfenen Rai einen ebenso schmerzvollen Tritt gegens Schienbein verpasste. Rai-Jin heulte laut auf und vollführte einen komischen Tanz, verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug der Länge nach hin – mitten in einen Haufen Stichraupenmist.

"Was soll ich denn ohne sie machen", jammerte Seifer, ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen, wie Rai-Jin hinter ihm herzhaft fluchte und Fu-Jin ihm dafür noch ein paar Tritte in die Seite verpasste. "Ohne sie... Sie war doch mein ein und alles..."

Fu-Jin, die sich gerade in Rai-Jins dichten Haarschopf gekrallt hatte, hielt inne und räusperte sich unüberhörbar.

"Ich wollte doch nicht... der verfluchte Beißkäfer... ich muss... wir müssen sie zurückholen!", rief Seifer, ungeachtet Fu-Jins offensichtlicher Missbilligung seines Gejammers preschte er herum und wollte zurück laufen. Rai-Jin war indes schneller – er sprang auf, stieß Fu-Jin beiseite und packte Seifer am Kragen seines Mantels, zog ihn zurück und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Nun gut, gegen Rai-Jins festen Griff konnte selbst Seifer nichts ausrichten, und so ließ er die Schultern noch ein wenig tiefer sinken und schüttelte kapitulierend den Kopf.

"Jetzt mal immer schön ruhig bleiben", bullerte Rai-Jin vergnügt und schleifte Seifer ein paar Schritte weiter.

"Aber-" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sich nun doch los, blieb stehen und blickte seine Freunde flehend an.

"VERNUNFT." Fu-Jin stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und funkelte ihn an.

"Sie-"

"Immer schön ruhig bleiben, Seifer", wiederholte Rai-Jin behutsam.

"Ich-"

"BEEILUNG!"

Seifer trat in einem letzten halbherzigen Fluchtversuch noch einen Schritt zurück, doch da hatten seine treuen Untergebenen ihn schon links und rechts unter den Armen gepackt, und sie zerrten den fluchenden, um sich schlagenden und tretenden Seifer mit sich in Richtung Balamb-Garden.

* * *

Die Glocke des Balamb Gardens läutete die Mittagspause ein, und für Selphie und Irvine bedeutete es gleichzeitig den verfrühten Feierabend. Niida hatte sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, ihre beiden Klassen zu übernehmen und mit ihnen nebst seiner eigenen Klasse eine kleine Exkursion hinunter zum Strand zu machen. Selphie und Irvine wollten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Empfangskomitee für den Heimkehrer zu spielen, doch vorher statteten sie noch Dr. Kadowaki einen Besuch ab. Selphies Fuß war unschön angeschwollen und hatte die Farbe einer reifen Aubergine angenommen, und sie kiekste ständig vor Schmerz, den auch kein Vitra-Zauber eindämmen konnte. 

Dr. Kadowaki sah von ihrer Lektüre auf und über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu Selphie, die auf einem Bein hopste und "Schmeeeeeeeeerz" jaulte. "Ach Kindchen", sagte sie und erhob sich, "schon wieder ein Unfall im Unterricht?"

Selphie nickte eifrig und ließ sich auf das in der Ecke stehende Krankenbett plumpsen. Irvine tippte sich an den Hut, murmelte "Ich geh schon mal vor", und bevor Selphie den Mund öffnen und protestieren konnte, hatte er sich schon aus dem Krankenflügel gestohlen und Selphie ließ nur noch einen erstickten Grummler hören.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Dr. Kadowaki, beugte sich hinunter und betrachtete Selphies Fuß.

"Nunchaku."

Die Ärztin nickte. "Selphie, ich weiß, du hörst es nicht gerne, aber ich bin in Sorge um dich, darum kann ich es nur noch einmal wiederholen..."

"_Nein_, ich übernehme mich nicht und _ja_, ich habe alles im Griff", fauchte Selphie widerspenstig. "Ich bin _nicht_ überarbeitet, das Schulfest überfordert mich nicht und meine Klasse ist ein Haufen zahmer Lämmchen!"

Dr. Kadowaki blickte skeptisch auf, doch da strahlte die junge Lehrerin sie schon wieder an, als sei nichts gewesen. "In Ordnung", seufzte die Ärztin, erhob sich und ging hinüber zu ihrem Medizinschränkchen, nahm ein kleines ledernes Täschchen heraus und betrachtete es prüfend durch ihre große runde Brille. "Das sollte helfen."

Selphie nahm das Bündel an sich und öffnete es. Darin befanden sich einige getrocknete Kräuter.

"Centra-Melisse", erklärte die Ärztin. "Die musst du in Wasser kochen, den Sud abkühlen lassen und damit einen Umschlag um deinen Fuß machen. Solltest du heute Abend immer noch Schmerzen haben, komm einfach noch mal vorbei."

"Äh- okay..." Selphie ergriff die Hand, die Dr. Kadowaki ihr hilfreich entgegen streckte und erhob sich vom Krankenbett.

Und während sie hinaus zum Hof humpelte, das lederne Beutelchen in der Faust, wusste sie nicht, ob sie amüsiert oder pikiert sein sollte über die Tatsache, dass Dr. Kadowaki neuerdings auf die Heilkraft von Kräutern schwor.

Sicher – viele Dinge hatten sich geändert in den zwei Jahren, die seit dem Sieg über Artemisia vergangen waren, es gab natürlich viel weniger Monster und auch die Guardian Forces waren abgeschafft worden, und seit dem hatte sich auch der Krankenstand massiv reduziert, so dass Dr. Kadowaki eigentlich kaum noch Patienten versorgen musste und der süßen Untätigkeit frönen könnte, doch diese schien merkwürdige Wurzeln zu treiben. Nicht nur, dass die ältere Dame mit Leidenschaft bluttriefende Horrorromane verschlang, jetzt betätigte sie sich auch noch als Kräuterhexe?

Als sie Squall am Springbrunnen stehen sah, verwarf sie diese Gedanken und rief nach ihm. "Squaaaaaaaaall!"

Er schien sie weder gehört zu haben noch zu sehen, während sie auf ihn zu hinkte. Er stand seitlich zu ihr, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und betrachtete gedankenverloren die mit kunstvollen Malereien und Verzierungen geschmückte Decke der Haupthalle, die so hoch war, dass einem schwindlig werden konnte.

"WAS MACHST DU DENN DA!", rief Selphie und griff nach seinem Arm, um sich abzustützen. "Aua", fügte sie dann noch kleinlaut hinzu.

Squall war zusammen gezuckt, als sie so plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war und ihm so laut ins Ohr gebrüllt hatte. "Hm", machte er nur und zog missmutig die Brauen zusammen. 

"Danke, geht schon wieder", maulte Selphie und ließ von ihm ab. "Sollten wir nicht langsam?"

"Hm", war die erneute Antwort. Er bot ihr seinen Arm, etwas widerwillig zwar, doch er konnte es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn Selphie auf die Tränendrüse drückte – und genau das tat sie gerade, in dem sie jaulte und japste und ihre grünen Kulleraugen sich mit Krokodilstränen füllten.

Er hatte nachgedacht... sich gefragt, wie es sich für Seifer anfühlen würde, wieder hier zu sein. Hier im Garden, in seinem alten Zuhause, in dem noch immer alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging und sich doch so viel verändert hatte. In den letzten zwei Jahren waren etliche Schüler gekommen und gegangen, der Garden war aus- und umgebaut worden, hinzugekommen waren zum Beispiel eine Schwimmhalle und ein Schulgarten; die Trainingshalle war mit neuen Monstern ausgestattet worden, die zwar noch immer gefährlich, aber keinesfalls tödlich sein konnten, und und und. Zu Zells Freude war auch die Cafeteria vergrößert worden und es gab sogar einen kleinen Stand auf dem Hof, der rund um die Uhr Hot Dogs verkaufte. Für den blonden Faustkämpfer, der nunmehr den One-Man-Ordnungsdienst spielte, gab es kaum etwas schöneres, als spät nachts streunende Schüler vom Schulhof zu jagen und sich anschließend einen ganzen Arm voll Hot Dogs zu genehmigen.

* * *

Quistis' Begeisterung darüber, Seifer wieder am Garden aufzunehmen, hielt sich ohnehin schon in Grenzen, doch jetzt auch noch Empfangskommittee für den gefallenen Hexenritter zu spielen, das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in dich gefahren ist", zischte sie Squall zu. "Dass du das tatsächlich durchziehst! Eine Schnapsidee! Meiner Meinung nach-" 

"Ich kenne deine Meinung", unterbrach er mit kühler Stimme. Beinahe hätte er noch hinzugefügt, dass er sie schließlich nicht darum gebeten hatte, sich zu ihm, Selphie, Irvine und Zell zu gesellen, während sie auf dem Hofe des Gardens auf die Ankunft Seifers warteten.

"Squall", Quistis begann, an seinem Ärmel zu ziehen, "das musst du dir- AU!" Wütend fuhr sie herum, jemand hinter ihr hatte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stoß in den Rücken verpasst.

"Könnt ihr nicht _endlich_ mal Ruhe geben?!", blaffte sie Irvine und Selphie an, die sich unter Kichern und Quietschen gerade gegenseitig durchkitzelten, wobei Selphies Ellenbogen "versehentlich" Quistis getroffen hatte.

Selphie warf der blonden Ausbilderin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, Irvine hingegen rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Langweilerin", murmelte er.

"Das hab ich gehört!", keifte sie, "Werdet endlich erwachsen!"

"Frustrierte-", nuschelte Irvine, und das war der Moment, in dem Squall der Geduldsfaden riss.

"RUHE, VERDAMMT!"

Er hatte so laut gebrüllt, dass es mit einem Schlag so still war, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ungläubig, mit kollektiv herunter geklappten Unterkiefern starrten seine Freunde ihn an.

"Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten", schimpfte er so zornig, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug, "ihr benehmt euch wie ein Haufen... ihr seid schlimmer als... schlimmer als..." Er drohte ihnen mit geballter Faust, sein Gesicht war vor Wut puterrot angelaufen.

"Das wagst du nicht", presste Selphie hervor, auch sie ballte die Fäuste und blitzte ihn wutentbrannt an.

Irvines Augen hingegen wurden groß wie Untertassen. Mutig war sie, seine Selphie, und manchmal so unberechenbar... besonders, wenn es auf dieses Thema zu kommen drohte. Rinoa... es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie alle Rinoa aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuten – mit Ausnahme vielleicht der ewig so diplomatischen Quistis, zumindest machte es nach außen hin den Anschein, wohingegen niemand daran zweifelte, dass sie, die sich immer Hoffnungen auf Squall gemacht hatte, Rinoa mit der größten Inbrunst von allen verachtete.

"Squall, das ist _kindisch_", sagte Irvine tapfer und schlang von hinten seine Arme um Selphie, um sie davon abzuhalten, auf den Garden-Direktor loszugehen. Und schon setzte sie wieder ihr mädchenhaftes, unschuldiges Lächeln auf, ergriff Irvines Hände, ihre großen grünen Augen blickten verträumt in den blauen Sommerhimmel und ihr Zorn war so schnell verraucht, wie er aufgetreten war.

Squall indessen sparte sich eine Antwort, bleckte nur grimmig die Zähne im Versuch eines Lächelns und wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab. Nun hätte er beinahe die Grenze überschritten, das ungeschriebene Gesetz gebrochen, das da lautete: niemals wieder auch nur den Namen seiner Ex-Freundin zu erwähnen. Er verstand selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich so wütend geworden war... aber diese ständigen Kabbeleien zwischen seinen Freunden überstrapazierten sein ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen gespanntes Nervenkostüm.

Diese Aufregung... ja, er war verdammt aufgeregt, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Endlich würden sie sich wieder gegenüber stehen... endlich würde er _ihn_ wiedersehen.

Er spähte die Straße hinunter, doch noch war kein Seifer weit und breit zu sehen. Er hasste es, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, und noch mehr hasste er es, zu warten. Die ganze Zeit kreisten seine Gedanken darum, was wohl aus Seifer geworden sein mochte. War er endlich erwachsen geworden? War er noch immer der stolze, selbstgefällige Junge, der sich einst gegen Squall und seine Freunde gestellt hatte, oder hatte er tatsächlich etwas aus seinen Taten gelernt?

Es war über zwei Jahre her, dass er ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte, und – egal, wie sehr Quistis auch dagegen zu argumentieren versuchte – im Grunde war Seifer seiner Taten unschuldig. Die Hexe hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen, er war verblendet und naiv gewesen... nicht Herr seiner Gefühle und Gedanken...

Squalls Meinung nach verdiente Seifer eine zweite Chance, die zweite Chance, die auch Edea und Cid erhalten hatten. Es war in seinen Augen nur rechtens, Seifer einen Platz in seinem _Zuhause_ anzubieten. Dass Seifer diesen angenommen hatte, allein das hatte den ehemaligen Hexenritter in Squalls Augen zumindest ein wenig rehabilitiert – er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, was ein solcher Schritt für den stolzen Seifer bedeutete. Seifer würde sich seinen Schuldgefühlen und auch seinen ehemaligen Feinden und Freunden stellen, sich beweisen müssen. Er würde von ganz vorn anfangen müssen, und Squall konnte nur erahnen, wie schwer dem abtrünnigen Garden-Schüler dies fallen würde.

Wieder so versunken in seine Gedanken, bemerkte Squall nicht, wie Selphie Irvine in die Rippen stieß und kichernd auf ihn, Squall, zeigte. Irvine strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagte, _ich weiß genau, was du meinst_.

Squall benahm sich seinen Freunden gegenüber in der letzten Zeit wirklich besonders eigenartig. Wie er da stand, oder besser, wie er nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen trat... und dieser Wutausbruch gerade eben, so hatten sie ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt – nicht einmal damals, als er mit Rinoa Schluss gemacht hatte (die an die Decke gegangen war wie eine Furie, gejammert und geschrien und letztendlich sein Büro in Brand gesteckt hatte), selten hatten sie ihn dermaßen nervös und unberechenbar erlebt. Sogar Zell, Mr. Hyperaktiv höchstselbst, war gegen Squall in seinem jetzigen Zustand ein regelrecht umgänglicher, ruhiger Zeitgenosse.

Seit Tagen schon war Squall kaum ansprechbar, permanent aufs äußerste gereizt, und sogar seinen Unterricht hatte er auf Irvine und Selphie übertragen, damit er mehr Zeit hatte, "alles für Seifers Ankunft einzuleiten". Einzelheiten darüber wusste niemand, weil niemand sich so recht traute, ihn auf dieses heikle Thema anzusprechen.

"Da kommen sie!", rief Selphie plötzlich, vergaß völlig ihren lädierten Fuß und hopste in die Luft. Irvine und die anderen reckten die Hälse, und da sahen sie Seifer – im Schlepptau von zwei anderen guten Bekannten. "Und er hat seine Freunde mitgebracht!" Selphie klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. "Autsch."

"Gut", brummte Quistis und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Dann müssen wir ja nicht so tun, als wären _wir_ seine Freunde."

Squall rollte mit den Augen. "Wirklich _erwachsen_, Quistis."

"Halloooooooo!" Rai-Jin bot ein merkwürdiges Bild – völlig unpassend zu seiner großen, kräftigen Statur hüpfte er leichtfüßig daher, winkend und wedelnd, immer wieder "Halloooooooooo!" aus voller Kehle brüllend.

Seifer indessen blieb, noch immer in einiger Entfernung, so abrupt stehen, dass Fu-Jin in seinen Rücken stolperte.

"VERZEIHUNG."

"Sei ruhig."

"VERZEIH-" Sie stockte und griff wieder nach seinem Arm, doch er schüttelte sie ab.

Noch waren sie gut fünfzig Meter von Squall und den anderen entfernt. Seifer wurde immer langsamer, bis er schließlich stehen blieb, die Augen zusammenkniff und seinen Blick bedächtig von einem zum anderen wandern ließ, als sei er nur Zuschauer in einer Szenerie, in die er nicht hinein gehörte.

Da war Irvine, der sich zur Begrüßung an den Hut tippte und mit der anderen Hand der immer noch hüpfenden und winkenden Selphie leicht in die Schulter kniff. Quistis ignorierte ihn völlig und betrachtete stattdessen verstimmt unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie Rai-Jin im Begriff war, dem tapfer lächelnden Zell den Arm auszurenken.

Und dann fiel Seifers Blick auf ihn – Squall. Seifer setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, so schnell, dass Fu-Jin ihm nur noch hinterher hecheln konnte (aber das war sie ja gewohnt).

Sein erster Eindruck war – Squall sah verdammt gut aus. Sein Haar war um einiges gewachsen, er hatte sie lose im Nacken zusammengebunden, und überall sprossen widerspenstige Strähnen seines dichten braunen Haares heraus und fielen ihm ins Gesicht, in seine nebelgrauen Augen... und obwohl Squalls Mund zu einem verbissenen Grinsen verzogen war und seine Hände steif den Griff seiner Gunblade umklammerten, auf die er sich stützte wie ein alter Mann, fand Seifer ihn noch immer unglaublich anziehend. Sekundenlang blieb Seifers Blick an seinem ehemaligen Konkurrenten haften. Er war beeindruckend schön.

Doch das Beste war – keine Rinoa an Squalls Seite. Seifer brauchte sich nicht länger zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, als er ihn zutrat, als er endlich _zu Hause_ angekommen war – von ganz allein hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und für einen Moment war sogar die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Hyperion in weite Ferne gerückt, als Squall ihm die Hand entgegen streckte und ein "Willkommen" murmelte.

"Danke", antwortete Seifer und blickte über Squalls Kopf hinweg hinauf zum Garden. Ja, er fühlte sich willkommen, er war wieder daheim.


End file.
